le jour où sa vie a basculé
by nighthawk-95
Summary: Si vous souhaitiez lire les péripéties d'un duo de turks psychopathes/timbrés, vous venez probablement de tomber sur de quoi satisfaire votre envie. L'action se passe quelques années après ACC et est classé M pour présence d'un peu de gore à la fin


Bonjour, tout d'abord merci d'avoir donné sa chance à cette fic. Elle est en fait l'adaptation d'une mission réalisée sur un forum RP dont l'action se passait, ainsi que je l'ai dis dans le résumé, quelques années après Avent Children.

Seul le personnage de Natsume m'appartient, Laureline et le grand méchant appartiennent à Nemon, sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le jour où sa vie a basculé**

Comment repère-t-on dès le réveil une journée à part ? On ne le peut pas. Preuve en est faite par Amon Natsume, qui bien que s'apprêtant à vivre une journée qui allait changer sa vie, la commençait comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire la tête dans le cul et mettant un quart d'heure avant de se lever.

Amon était un ex-mercenaire engagé depuis quelque temps déjà au sein du Soldier recréé par la Shinra. Ses origines utayennes étaient relativement difficiles à cerner au premier abord, mais profitons du fait qu'il admire ses cernes dans le miroir pour vous le décrire.

Un thé à la main, fixant son reflet d'un air maussade se trouve une personne de taille moyenne, la peau pâle, un visage aristocratique comportant des trais fins et des yeux ambrés, et de longs cheveux couleur d'argent retenus par un catogan. Comparez à l'utayen moyen et cherchez le point commun…

On est en droit de se demander si Amon aurait choisit de se lever ce matin si jamais il avait été mis au courant de ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, après tout la journée allait être riche en émotion.

Fort heureusement il n'était pas au courant et c'est sans motivation qu'il entreprit le trajet l'emmenant vers les quartiers affectés à sa section.

Pas de doute, on était bien à la Shinra… Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, restaient désespérément sans intérêt, les bureaucrates et les secrétaires vous croisaient sans vous accorder un seul regard, tout était fait pour que l'on se sente « à l'aise » et que l'on vive dans une ambiance propice au travail, donc morne et silencieuse à souhait… Il arrivait parfois qu'il ait envie que quelqu'un arrive discrètement et gueule dans un mégaphone, ou bien qu'un groupe de musique débarque et fasse un concert à l'improviste, au milieu du couloir. Peut-être alors que tous ces culs-serrés en costumes perdraient leur air supérieur et pourtant si mort…

Parvenant enfin dans la grande salle abritant les quartiers de la 1ère section du Soldier, il fit un signe de tête à un ami et s'installa rapidement à son bureau.

« Alors, est-ce que je me suis levé pour quelque chose ce matin ? Allez allez !!! Please ! »

Cependant ses prières demeurèrent inexaucées et son ordinateur ne contenait aucun ordre de mission, juste un message qu'il entreprit rapidement de lire.

« Yo Natsume

Je voulais juste remuer un peu le couteau dans la plaie et te faire remarquer à quel point ça aura été simple de te fausser compagnie l'autre jour. Tu devrais sincèrement t'améliorer si tu veux arriver à quoi que ce soit dans ton métier…

Ton altesse impériale, Yuffie

Ps : ouvre le tiroir de ton bureau »

Haussant un sourcil, il suivit les instructions et trouva une photo de la jeune femme en train de tirer la langue.)

« … La prochaine fois que je la vois je la tue… »

Il y a quelques semaines, il avait été envoyé interroger la jeune femme sur une affaire de vol de matérias et l'avait retrouvée à Wutai en train d'être couronnée malgré elle impératrice. On l'avait choisi à l'époque parce qu'il lui avait servi de garde du corps par le passé (à leur grand déplaisir commun), et la connaissait donc déjà. Cependant, à cause d'une série de mésaventures qu'il préférait oublier (disons entre autres qu'il avait été séquestré par des femmes psychopathes lors du bal), elle avait fini par lui échapper.

La mission avait donc été un échec, et il s'était fait « bien accueillir » par Rufus Shinra, lequel appréciait moyennement qu'on lui vole ses matérias sans en payer le prix. D'ailleurs son chef de section s'était bien foutu de lui lorsqu'il avait lut son rapport et en particulier la partie bal. Le salaud l'avait vanné depuis lors et Amon ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il finisse un jour par se lasser.

Le fameux supérieur, un homme qui était déjà soldier à l'époque de gloire de la Shinra, laissa justement filtrer sa « douce voix » par l'entrebâillement de sa porte :

-NATSUMEEEE !!! DANS MON BUREAU !!!

« Fuck ! J'ai fait quoi encore ??? »

La mort dans l'âme, il pénétra dans le petit espace tapissé de photos et posters de recrutement du Soldier, et alla s'assoire en face de l'homme qui l'avait si gentiment appelé.

Nolan Sorawsky avait été sans nul doute un bel homme, il y a longtemps… Bloqué dans un bureau depuis plus de Cinq ans sans voir d'action et l'age n'aidant pas, il avait maintenant à la fois une sévère bedaine et une calvitie précoce.

-Natsume, j'ai lut le rapport sur ta mission d'hier…

« Ah, alors c'est pour ça… »

-Je peux savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour réussir à buter trois personnes alors que tu devais simplement intercepter une scientifique en fuite ?

-Si vous avez lut mon rapport jusqu'au bout vous êtes au courrant que la fille avait déjà rejoint son contact de la concurrence, et ils n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de me la confier gratuitement. C'était tuer ou être tué…

-… Si c'est le cas c'est simplement que tu n'as pas été assez rapide à la retrouver…

-Parce que vous imaginez que c'est facile d'enlever quelqu'un en pleine rue ???

-Il fut une époque où on t'aurai peut-être bien exécuté pour cet échec.

-Et à cette époque je ne serai jamais venu bosser ici, heureusement pour moi cette période est révolue… J'ai mon fric et vous votre scientifique, je pense que le deal est honnête…

-En attendant lit ça…

Amon attrapa le journal qui venait de lui être lancé et le lut, il s'agissait de l'édition de ce matin.

-Oh ! Ils organisent des courses de chocobo demain soir ! Et il y aura une loterie pour gagner un an de croquettes gratuites. Euh… C'est super mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

Son supérieur sembla soudain être à deux doigts de hurler, mais il parvint in extremis à se calmer.

-L'article en dessous triple idiot !

« Trois personnes retrouvées mortes dans des allées isolées du 9e district d'Edge. Les victimes ont été retrouvées à des endroits séparés, mais la cause et l'heure de la mort laissent à penser que leur meurtrier est identique. Les trois personnes étaient armées et faisaient partie d'une compagnie d'Energie de création récente. Il est trop tôt pour tirer quelques conclusions que ce soit mais de nombreuses personnes pointent déjà du doigt la tristement célèbre compagnie Shinra.

Pour plus de détails sur la Shinra, voir l'article page 4. »

Haussant les sourcils, Natsume rendit le journal à son chef

-Oups ?

-Oups… Tu te rends compte du bordel que tu cause ?

-Bof, pas vraiment…

-… Écoute Natsume, ça fait maintenant un an que tu bosse dans cette section, mais surtout ça fait un an que tu fous continuellement le bordel dans chacune des missions qu'on te confie… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà à la rue et au chômage…

-Dommage que ça ne tienne pas qu'à vous alors…

Son interlocuteur grimaça et repris la parole

-Dégage de ce bureau et rend-toi a la salle de briefing numéro 24, dix-septième étage… Ne demande pas pourquoi, fais-le…

Amon n'en attendait pas moins pour se tailler le plus vite possible de cette pièce puante, et il salua simplement le vieux salaud d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers la fameuse salle.

Il avait beau chercher une raison à cette convocation, il ne voyait vraiment pas de motif logique. En effet, si la raison était qu'il allait se faire engueuler plus officiellement pour hier alors pourquoi le faire dans une salle de briefing ? Et si c'était pour une mission pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu d'avis dans son ordinateur ?

« Bof, je verrai bien sur place… »

Frappant à la porte de la fameuse salle de briefing, il attendit l'autorisation d'entrer et pénétra dans la pièce. A sa surprise, en plus d'un bureaucrate était présente une turk, une qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir rencontré lors de la fameuse mission à Wutai.

-Laureline ?

La jeune turk lui adressa un sourire et l'homme prit immédiatement la parole.

-Bonjour, si vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes-là, il se trouve que suite à votre demande de mutation et suite à la recommandation de cette jeune femme, votre candidature pour les Turks a été prise en compte. Vous serez donc mis à l'épreuve par une mission en duo. Votre objectif est cet homme.

Il appuya sur un bouton et une photo fut projetée sur le mur.

« Mais je le connais ce type, attends c'est quoi son nom déjà ? »

-Australo Pete thèque, trafiquant d'armes, et plus récemment d'organes. Votre mission est de l'exfiltrer discrètement et de nous l'amener pour qu'il y subisse un interrogatoire.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que l'homme portait bien son nom, un visage simiesque, de petits yeux noirs et cruels, une barbe broussailleuse, c'était presque trop parfait pour être vrai…

-Je le connais, j'ai déjà bossé pour lui par le passé.

Avisant l'air dégoûté du maître de cérémonie, il eut un sourire sarcastique

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend à ce point ? J'étais mercenaire avant, pas enfant de cœur… De toute façon, vous croyez que votre patron a toujours eu des affaires reluisantes ?

La jeune turk eut un rire amusé

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Ce type a plus de cadavres dans son placard que la plupart des parrains de la mafia locale.

Visiblement la jeune femme avait une opinion peu reluisante de son employeur, Amon en fut agréablement surpris. Jusqu'à maintenant il pensait que les turks étaient avant tout des moutons fanatisés par la Shinra.

Le bureaucrate quant à lui semblait trop surpris pour continuer son exposé, ce fut donc Laureline, Line pour faire court, qui entreprit de terminer les préparatifs.

-Nos informateurs l'ont repéré fréquemment vers la rue Mikami, tu es au courant de quelque chose dans ce coin-là ?

-Hm… Il y avait un entrepôt qui lui servait de planque et de lieu de rendez-vous au 52. Je m'y suis rendu un certain nombre de fois afin de servir de garde du corps. Je devrai pouvoir me souvenir facilement de la disposition des lieux une fois sur place, enfin, si jamais il n'y a pas eu trop d'arrangements depuis.

La jeune femme parue pensive quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

-Ok, mais ne risque-t-on pas de te reconnaître ?

-Non je ne pense pas, il y a relativement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans ce coin là, même les habitués ne me reconnaîtrons pas.

Cependant la jeune fille continuait son raisonnement comme s'il n'avait rien dit. N'avait-elle pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit ou avait-elle simplement choisit de l'ignorer ? Dur à dire.

-C'est pourquoi, il va falloir te faire passer par la case relookage !!!

C'est surprenant à quel point certains mots peuvent réveiller en vous des instincts de survie dont-on ne connaît même pas l'existence. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard les deux hommes présents dans la salle étaient sous la coupe d'une tension comme jamais ils n'en avaient ressenti, et l'autre type avait entamé une retraite tactique vers la porte, pour se retrouver bloqué par Line qui reprit la parole en verrouillant l'issue.

-Donc heu… Arnold, parlons budget !

« Arnold » eut une expression indignée alors qu'il tentait d'enfoncer la porte.

-C'est Harvey, et il en est hors de question !!!!

Natsume de son côté analysait la situation et ses options.

« L'issue principale est bloquée et Har-machin distrait l'ennemi, ma seule option est… »

Il se recula discrètement jusqu'au mur opposé à la porte et sorti sur le balcon. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que la vue était impressionnante, et il se demanda vaguement si cela valait la peine de risquer sa peau pour échapper à un relookage qui ne serait peut-être que bénin.

Le souvenir de l'expression sadique de la jeune femme se chargea de répondre à la question, et il sauta jusqu'au balcon de l'étage inférieur, pour atterrir au milieu d'une réunion secrète des turks.

« Et merde… »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge, chaque partie étant de façon compréhensible trop sous le choc pour bouger. C'est alors qu'une douce voix leur parvint de l'étage du dessus :

-AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'appel, pour ne pas dire beuglement, eu le mérite de le tirer de sa léthargie et il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait en direction du couloir (liberté !!!).

Quelques minutes de courses effrénées plus tard, il arriva dans le couloir central de l'étage, celui où l'on pouvait trouver tous les ascenseurs, des cartons de fourniture et un certain nombre de placards. Ayant enfin une idée pour s'en sortir indemne, il envoya l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée et fonça se planquer dans un placard, de justesse car quelques secondes plus tard la furie déboula dans le couloir une matraque électrique à la main et donnant des coups dans tout ce qui passait à portée.

Toujours caché au fond de son placard, Amon se fit tout petit et se dit qu'il ne laissera clairement pas cette dingue s'approcher de ses cheveux…

Heureusement pour lui, malgré quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune femme prit l'ascenseur, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait sauté du balcon, il put respirer librement.

Un sourire vainqueur scotché aux lèvres, il sortit du placard, pour tomber droit devant un des turks de la réunion, le téléphone à l'oreille et un petit sourire sarcastique lui étant clairement destiné.

Alors qu'il courrait à nouveau dans les couloirs et qu'il venait d'entendre le bip sonore d'arrivée du foutu ascenseur, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment cette journée avait dégénéré ainsi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le salut divin lui vint comme par miracle. Bon, soit, vu le miracle, ce n'était probablement pas très divin…

En fait, alors qu'il plongeait la tête la première dans un conduit de dépôt de linge sale menant à la buanderie, il en vint même à penser à une intervention de l'incarnation du mal…

Se réceptionnant aussi bien que possible, il ne perdit pas un instant et poussa un wagon de linge sale sous l'ouverture dans l'espoir vain de retarder le prédateur qui le pourchassait, et fuit aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Ayant entendu un bruit étouffé, il se risqua néanmoins à jeter un regard en arrière et frissonna malgré lui. Laureline émergeait du linge sale doucement, sans un mot, un sous-vêtement dégouttant accroché à ses cheveux. La scène aurait pu prêter à rire si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la tension manifeste présente dans l'air, et son air innocent alors qu'elle sortait une paire de couteaux de lancer.

-Amon… Cour comme jamais, cour pour ta vie si tu lui porte une quelconque valeur…

Il tenta vaguement de lancer à la jeune femme un superbe regard de chat potté, mais sa tentative coupa court lorsqu'un des couteaux frôla sa joue, y laissant une fine ligne écarlate.

-Euh… Linette, mon amie, tu plaisantes ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer pour quelque chose de si…insignifiant n'est-ce pas ?

Un nouveau couteau passant dangereusement près de son entrejambe lui fournit la réponse à sa question, et il reprit la fuite sans demander son reste, tremblant comme jamais en entendant les cris de guerre de la furie.

Et la poursuite reprit de plus belle, et pendant un quart d'heure supplémentaire Amon esquiva des couteaux à travers les moindres recoins de l'étage, au grand dam des employés de bureaux, lesquels en passant étaient régulièrement projetés au sol en guise d'obstacle, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas rejoints par un bureau ou une étagère. Évidemment la jeune femme n'appréciait que moyennement la tournure que prenait cette chasse à l'homme. On pourrait croire que c'est à cause de la forte probabilité de blesser un innocent employé de la Shinra, mais la vérité était tout autre, elle en avait simplement mare de se vautrer après s'être pris le pied dans le ventre mou à souhait d'un bureaucrate inutile de plus, à se demander combien de ces parasites étaient employés ici… Oh, évidemment le fait que ses chers couteaux finissent égarés loin de leur cible ne la mettait pas de meilleure humeur…

Enfin un dénouement sembla approcher alors que le fuyard se barricada dans un bureau. Laureline, alias « linette », alias « la démonette », poussa un cri de victoire et ne perdit pas un seul instant avant de commencer à défoncer la porte, n'hésitant pas une seconde avant d'utiliser un pauvre bureaucrate qui passait en guise de bélier (son crâne en porte encore les séquelles paraît-il), sous les hurlements effrayés de ses compatriotes.

Ceux-ci n'étant pas habitués à une telle débauche de violence choisirent de se cacher et d'attendre la fin de la tempête en pleurant leurs pertes (l'équivalent de 3 mois de travail avait été perdu en quelques secondes lorsque l'armoire des archives était passée par la fenêtre, dispersant environ 6 000 documents top-secrets au gré du vent, sans même parler de quelques ordinateurs empalés par des couteaux, et accessoirement deux hommes ayant perdu quelques dents et cottes). Bref, ils iraient dès le lendemain chercher un exorciste local pour qu'il examine les deux démons qui les avaient attaqués la veille.

De son côté de la porte, Amon commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Dès qu'il avait passé le seuil de la porte il l'avait barricadée avec tous les meubles de la petite salle, mais il se retrouvait maintenant en état de siège, sans vivres, et de toute façon la porte ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Que faire ? Aucune issue n'était à l'horizon…

Aucune ? Pas tout à fait, une grande fenêtre trônait à l'opposé de la porte. Se précipitant vers son issue de secours, il fut bien déçu de se rendre compte qu'elle ne disposait d'aucun balcon, de même que les étages inférieurs, et il n'avait pas le temps de tenter une fuite par la corniche étant donné qu'il commençait à distinguer la tête du bureaucrate au fur et à mesure que Linette l'écrasait à travers les différentes couches de bois de la porte.

En désespoir de cause il remarqua l'immense piscine qui trônait cinq étages plus bas.

« Pas moyen, faut que j'arrête ces conneries, après-tout sa vengeance ne peux pas être si pire que ça… »

Les derniers cris de souffrance du bélier vivant et les hurlements de rage de sa poursuivante finirent de le convaincre, et pour la seconde fois de l'heure, il s'échappa par la fenêtre. Encore que cette fois la chute fut plus longue, et l'atterrissage fut plus « mouvementé »…

Pour faire simple, cela créa une gerbe d'eau comme jamais encore on en avait vu à la Shinra.

Lorsqu'Amon parvint enfin à refaire surface, endolori par la chute et à moitié assommé, il lui fut nécessaire de mettre plusieurs minutes à profit pour déterminer s'il hallucinait ou si la malchance s'acharnait réellement à ce point sur lui…

En effet, devant ses yeux effrayés se tenait au bord de la piscine un Rufus Shinra trempé de la tête aux pieds, un dossier volumineux (maintenant transformé en bouillie humide) dans les mains, et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Maman… au secours… »

-AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!

Il ne leva même pas la tête vers la source de la voix, au contraire de son patron, lequel tomba à la renverse lorsqu'un nouveau tsunami l'atteignit. Laureline venait d'atterrir à son tour dans la piscine, pour le meilleur et probablement surtout pour le pire…

Evidement celle-ci le choppa par le col et se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens en ricanant sadiquement.

-Niark niark niark, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Crois-moi tu vas vivre un enfer, t'a signé ta perte !!!

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que son « équipier » ne la regardait même pas pour se concentrer sur un point à sa droite. Agacée, elle jeta un regard bref dans la direction en question, puis se re-concentra sur sa proie, avant de se figer soudainement. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil rapide elle se mit à trembler légèrement en observant Shinra plus trempé que jamais les regarder comme si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs (ce qu'il n'aimerait pas car des éclairs causeraient une mort trop rapide et donc inadéquate par rapport au préjudice subit par son « humble » personne).

Vive comme l'éclair, elle se saisit d'une materia et lança une invocation.

-Attaque, poissonarie !!!

Sous les yeux éberlués d'Amon, un minuscule poisson volant se matérialisa dans un flash aveuglant et sauta sur Rufus, lui chatouillant le nez de ses nageoires et lui tournant autour de la tête. Sa victime tentait de l'écarter d'un geste de la main mais ne parvenait pas à intercepter l'agile poisson. Ce dernier tenta d'ailleurs une courageuse percée à travers la défense adverse et s'enfonça à moitié dans la bouche de sa cible.

Sous le choc, Amon ne pouvait que regarder la scène délirante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ainsi que la jeune turk qui était entrée en mode pom-pom girl et encourageait son invocation à mettre plus d'ardeur à la tache.

« Mon dieu… C'est quoi ce service de dingue où je suis muté ???? »

Dans un sursaut de bon sens lorsque Rufus parvint à mettre la main sur son fusil, il prit son équipière avec lui et prit la fuite pour la énième fois de la journée alors qu'elle pleurait pour son poisson.

-Atteeeeeeeeeeeeeend il va en faire du sushi de mon pauvre poissonarie !!!!

Il va sans dire qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à ses protestations et fonça vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Le plus loin de Shinra ils seraient, le mieux ils se porteraient.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans un coin paumé de la ville à au moins un kilomètre de l'immeuble qu'il s'autorisa à souffler un peu. Bon ok, en fait il était plié en deux en train de tenter de retrouver son souffle…

Tournant son regard dans la direction d'où ils venaient il fut rassuré de constater que personne ne les suivaient, vu la fin de la bataille contre rufus et vu le caractère de ce dernier il se serait presque attendu à voir débarquer tout le soldier et le turk pour les ramener pieds et poings liés. Il commençait même à imaginer une parade de victoire façon romaine avec rufus dans un char et eux ligotés derrière pendant que quelqu'un maintiendrai une couronne de lauriers au dessus du président, voir même pour finir une statue commémorative avec les deux turks au sol et rufus dans une pose victorieuse, un pied posé sur leurs dos…

De son côté, Laureline qui avait finit de récupérer se demandait vaguement pourquoi son équipier fronçait les sourcils en maudissant César…

« Aucune importance… »

Elle s'avança silencieusement vers lui avec un air beaucoup trop innocent.

-Amon ?

-Hm ?

-Clic…

Le regard d'Amon alla du sourire victorieux de la jeune turk à son poignet menotté, puis à la jeune turk, puis à son poigné à nouveau, puis il poussa un soupire déchirant.

-Fuck…

Puis son équipière vit son attitude changer du tout au tout, et il lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux avant de prendre la parole.

-Puisque l'on va faire une mission ensemble que dirais-tu de commencer sur de bonnes bases et d'oublier tous les incidents passés ?

Il lui fit ensuite un magnifique regard de chat potté, probablement le plus beau de toute son existence à durée de vie désormais précaire.

Linette sentit la colère monter en elle en voyant cela, elle qui était l'experte régionale en regards de chat potté, et voilà que ce type tentait de l'attendrir avec cette pâle excuse … Pourtant, le visage de l'utayen fut tout à coup remplacé par celui dans autre tiré des méandres de son passé. Un visage aux yeux bleus rieurs et aux cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés, celui de son équipier d'il y a tant d'années.

Amon frissonna en voyant l'expression colérique de la jeune femme, mais les choses changèrent rapidement. En effet, elle se mit à trembler légèrement, de même que sa bouche, et la souffrance remplaça la colère dans son regard.

-Raphaël…

Comme si ce prénom avait été le déclencheur nécessaire elle laissa échapper un sanglot, puis un autre, et rapidement des torrents de larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

Interdit, il regarda la scène se dérouler devant lui sans savoir que faire, puis, maladroitement il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer à loisir contre son épaule qui eu vite fait d'être trempée.

« Survivre à des lancés de couteau à tout vas, ça n'a pas de prix, réconforter une jolie jeune turk, ça n'a pas de prix, par contre la facture du pressing vas être salée… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune turk aux yeux un peu rouges s'écarta de lui, les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'avant.

-Désolé…

Avisant un coiffeur un peu plus loin, elle lui fit un pâle sourire.

-On y va ? Ca sera juste le stricte nécessaire, promis.

Poussant un nouveau soupire digne d'un condamné à mort mené à la guillotine, il acquiesça et se laissa mener vers la boutique. L'intérieur était classique, et une coiffeuse s'occupait de la chevelure d'une femme, très très rose la chevelure… Autour d'elle les autres clientes avaient des cheveux teints dans des couleurs plus criardes les unes que les autres, et enfin, un jeune coiffeur aux cheveux roux et aux mèches violettes vint les voir.

-Vous désirez ?

-Nous voudrions une couleur pour monsieur.

Amon pâlit alors considérablement alors que son cerveau assimilait les couleurs qui lui agressaient les yeux et le fait qu'il allait finir pareil. Ce dernier lâcha finalement en cour de route et il tomba dans les pommes avec autant de délicatesse qu'un sac à patates lâché du 5e étage devant son équipière blasée.

Devant l'air interdit et passablement inquiet du coiffeur, elle chargea son prisonnier sur l'épaule et entreprit de le laisser tomber sur le siège que l'homme roux indiquait.

-Noir et jaune. Comme la pouf sur la troisième chaise, indiqua la brune sans s'inquiété du regard outré de la dite pouf.

Elle enleva en sifflotant sa menotte et la plaça sur l'accoudoir du siège pendant que le rouquin blêmissait de plus en plus, ne voulant pas savoir qui étaient les deux cas qui venaient d'entrer dans son magasin.

-Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure. S'il se réveille et cherche à fuir…menacez-le avec ça. Elle fourra dans les bras du nouveau fantôme une bombe rose fluo et une autre jaune citron. -Bonne chance !... Oh ! Et il a tout intérêt à être là quand je reviendrais. Et s'en plus de cérémonies et s'en prendre garde du couinement apeuré du coiffeur, elle sortie de la pièce avec son sourire le plus innocent encore plaqué sur son visage. Sourire qu'Amon avait apprit à se méfier…à juste raison.

Quelques temps plus tard le nouveau turk repris ses esprits, mais il se garda bien d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, non, plutôt un horrible cauchemar, rien de tout ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je vais ouvrir les yeux et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, j'arrêterai d'aller dans les bars miteux de junon pendant quelques temps et j'arrêterai de rêver de ce genre de trucs ! »

Ouvrant lentement un œil, puis un autre, il se rendit compte qu'il était assis confortablement à un fauteuil face à un homme aux goûts douteux en matière de coiffure. En y regardant de plus prêt il s'aperçu que ce dernier semblait à deux doigt de se pisser dessus et avait une bombe de peinture dans une main. Etrangement il la tenait comme pour le menacer avec.

Rassemblant son courage l'homme lui tendit un miroir d'une main tremblante, miroir qu'il tenta d'attraper de sa main droite sans grand succès pour cause de menotte.

Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment il arracha littéralement le miroir des mains du coiffeur, lequel tomba à la renverse en couinant.

L'effet fut immédiat, la bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois sans qu'il puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit, des frissons le parcourir et à ses yeux écarquillés perlèrent quelques larmes.

« Reprend toi, reprend toi, ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar, ça vas aller »

Tout à coup il lui sembla vaguement voir une grande image bleue dans son esprit, une image où il y aurait marqué en gros « ERROR SYSTEM ». C'est en tout cas ainsi que son cerveau bugga à nouveau et qu'il retourna dans la douce sécurité des bras de Morphée.

Quelques pattés de maison plus loin Laureline sortit d'une boutique avec plusieurs sacs apparemment bien remplis, elle avait fait ses emplettes avec autant de motivation qu'elle en avait eu au briefing (donc beaucoup trop) et portait maintenant fièrement une paire de lunettes de soleil qui lui donnait l'apparence cool de rude, mais avec les sourires sadiques en plus et avec des trais quand même plus attractifs, il faut pas exagérer non plus.

Consultant sa montre elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait mis plus d'une heure mais balaya ses doutes en retournant vers le salon de torture/coiffure, après tout la victime était menottée à son fauteuil donc il n'avait pas pu s'échapper.

C'est en entendant un hurlement inhumain qu'elle se précipita à l'intérieur ses chers couteaux à la main en pensant à une attaque, pour trouver Amon teint en noir et blond dans les pommes et le coiffeur à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Les autres clients et membres du personnel avaient depuis bien longtemps fuis vers les abris les plus proches.

Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant que le bourreau avait perdu toutes couleurs, et même les couleurs criardes de sa teinture semblaient s'être ternies.

-Bon boulot, je vais le ramener maintenant.

Vu que le coiffeur ne bougeait toujours pas, comme statufié, elle mit un pourboire dans sa poche et menotta à nouveau son équipier à son poignet, avant de le trainer à l'extérieur après lui avoir mis une paire de lunettes de soleil semblables aux siennes.

(Pour la petite histoire il paraît que le coiffeur n'est jamais plus redevenu le même, les légendes urbaines raconte qu'il resta paralysé ainsi toute sa vie, dans un lit d'hôpital selon les uns, reconvertis en perchoir à oiseau dans un square selon les autres. Ce qui est sure en tout cas est que son nom resta gravé dans les mémoires des coiffeurs comme martyre pour la cause.)

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin Laureline s'arrêta en sentant bouger son équipier et l'installa sur un banc.

Papillonnant des yeux, il porta sa main à ses cheveux, et les lunettes de soleil le gênant pour voir dans l'obscurité, il les retira lentement.

-…

-…

Et aussi soudainement qu'il s'était réveillé, il s'évanouit à nouveau.

La jeune turk regarda son manège l'air surprise, puis attendit qu'il se réveille à nouveau, ce qui ne saurait tarder… Ou pas…

Soupirant elle le prit par le col et le secoua dans tous les sens et beuglant

-TU VAS TE REVEILLER OUI ???

Rouvrant les yeux, il lui sauta dessus et entreprit de l'étrangler avec une mèche de ses cheveux en beuglant à son tour des gentillesses tel que « VENGEAAAANCE !!! »

Au bout de quelques instants il se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation (et du fait que certains passants les regardaient bizarrement et semblaient prêts à appeler les forces de l'ordre) et relâcha le démon à contrecœur.

- Bon, je vais tenter d'oublier que tu m'as donné la chasse dans les couloirs de la Shinra, attaqué sans merci et m'a honteusement teint les cheveux... Je suis prêt à tenter de « coopérer » avec toi pour le temps de cette foutue mission, mais t'avise même pas de me tourner le dos....

Le « démon » se massa la gorge et lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de tendre une main qu'il serra sans grande motivation.

-D'accord mais plus d'étranglement sur ma personne ok ?

Tout à coup sa moue ennuyée se transforma en un sourire de gosse, catégorie Colgate 100% blancheur et elle lui tendit un des sacs.  
-J'ai acheté le nécessaire pour te déguiser, avec ça ton ancien employeur pourra pas te reconnaître.

Elle fit une pause et rajouta :

-Tu pourrais même échappé à Rufus. Je suis préventive, hein?

Il regarda le contenu du sac d'un air dubitatif et allait faire remarquer qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi ça allait tromper la shinra lorsqu'elle le prit par la cravate et le força à aller vers chez elle.

- Je te filerai un jeans qui devrait t'aller et on pourra aller voir Australo quand tu auras fini de te changer. Je me suis renseigner auprès de Junkies et ils m'ont dis comment entré inaperçu, pas mal non ?

Une fois arrivé chez elle il se retrouva avec son sac de « déguisements » dans les mains et un jean sur la tête, l'air vaguement blasé et se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette galère.

« Bon, le plus tôt on y va le plus tôt c'est finit… Une chose est sure, jamais je ne parlerai de cette mission à qui que ce soit… »

Sans perdre de temps il se changea au milieu du salon, ce qui causa à son équipière de piquer un fard et de se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour se changer à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce coup-ci? »

Lorsqu'elle revint, la jeune turk portait un jean taille basse, un top noir et des bracelets cloutés. Amon quand à lui portait le jean noir que lui avait cédé son équipière et un t-shirt sans manches noir avec une chaos star écarlate. Le temps des costumes cravates des turks était révolu semble-t-il. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle était revenue il prit la parole.

- Le passage dont tu parlais doit-être celui que je connaissais, mais on ne sait jamais. J'ai ma moto garée pas loin, on peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.

L'idée semblait lui plaire car son sourire Colgate réapparut tout à coup et elle se mit à beugler avec enthousiasme

-En moto? ....TROP BIEN !!! Ça fait si longtemps que j'en ai pas fait!!! Depuis... depuis... et bien ma pseudo mort en faite...

Elle remarqua alors l'air blasé de son équipier et se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance avant de reprendre la parole, calmement ce coup-ci.

- Hum...oui bien sur

« O…k… une sacré lunatique celle là… »

-Bon, ben allons-y, plus vite ce type est à la Shinra, plus vite on sera débarrassés…

Elle lui fit un sourire innocent

-On croirai presque que tu as hâte de te débarrasser de moi…

Il lui rendit un sourire sarcastique de son cru

-… Nan, tu crois …?

-Et je dois le prendre comment ?

-Tu le prends comme tu le sens, en ce qui me concerne ça me fait ni chaud ni froid…

Le sourire de la jeune turk se crispa légèrement

-Tu tien tant à faire un « échauffement » avant d'aller sur le terrain ?

-Face à toi ? Ca serait trop court pour être qualifié d'échauffement.

-Tien-donc ? C'est sans doute pour ça que tu as préféré la fuite au combat quand on était encore à la Shinra ?

-Disons que c'était plus une question d'instinct de survie…

-Instinct de survie ? C'est tes cheveux qui étaient menacés je te rappelle…

-Et ?

-Et les personnes qui font passer leur chevelure avant le reste sont généralement le genre de poufs multicolores qu'on a croisé chez le coiffeur… Ta coloration aurait-elle déjà atteint ton cerveau ?

-…

Les deux turks s'observaient en chien de faïence, leurs yeux lançant des regards meurtriers en rafale continue et les mâchoires serrées par la rage, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble légèrement devant le regard surpris de son équipière, et finisse par éclater de rire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il eu reprit son calme il lui décrocha un sourire éclatant.

-Je sent qu'on vas bien s'amuser à l'avenir. Allez suit moi, notre carrosse nous attends…

Le regardant quitter son appartement, Line se dit qu'elle n'était finalement peut-être pas la seule timbrée de l'équipe.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils fonçaient en moto vers l'entrepôt du terroriste au visage aussi simiesque que son nom.

Le conducteur prononça quelques mots et Laureline hocha la tête mollement, trop occupée à redécouvrir les sensations de liberté que procurait la moto. Ça lui avait tellement manqué! Le vent s'engouffrait sous son casque et sous son blouson, elle voyait des traits de lumières à la place des lampadaires mornes. Peut être qu'ils allaient trop vite mais elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. La moto la détendait plus que les horribles musiques censées être relaxantes dans les cabinets de massages.

Avisant qu'Amon attendait peut être une réponse, elle se reconnecta à la réalité.  
-Désolée j'ai pas entendu, tu disais ?

Il y eu un blanc. Etrangement, il dura à peu près le temps moyen nécessaire à quelqu'un pour émettre un profond soupire.

- Je te demandais s'il y avait des informations supplémentaires que tu souhaitais avoir la cible? Il a du changer depuis le temps mais j'ai été son garde du corps pendant plusieurs mois, assez pour connaître ses routines et habitudes. Ca remonte à quelques années déjà mais je pense pouvoir me souvenir de pas mal d'informations.

-Oui, ça pourrait aider...  
Son ton avait peut être parut trop rêveur... Tant pis, elle voyait le bâtiment qui renfermait leur proie grossir au loin.  
"La nuit va être vraiment longue..."  
-Amon...j'ai oublié de délivrer Harchi de la salle de réunion...

Le turk en probation eut un éclat de rire.  
La sensation de vitesse lui procurait une joie intense, et peut-être même d'insouciance.  
Sentir le corps de la jeune femme derrière lui le rendait également heureux, il avait l'impression d'être une personne normale à nouveau, sans soucis, n'ayant aucun remords, et surtout, n'ayant jamais eu à tuer autant que cela avait été le cas jusqu'à maintenant.  
Lorsqu'il avait entendu la dernière phrase de Laureline, il était resté interdit un instant, puis il avait été pris d'un véritable fou-rire à imaginer le pauvre homme, quelque sois son nom, en train de tambouriner à la porte pour qu'on le laisse sortir.

-Il faudra finir par prévenir quelqu'un à la base... Quoique, vaudrai mieux attendre de revenir, on sera peut-être mieux accueillis si on revient avec une mission remplie que si on appelle maintenant et les mains vides.

Il marqua une pause et reprit

-Australo truc est un maniaque de la sécurité, il ne quitte jamais bien longtemps ses planques. Cependant il y a une faille, il accepte régulièrement d'accueillir des gens chez lui pour s'amuser, ou pour faire affaire. Dans ses cas là la sécurité est assez réduite dans son bureau, par contre on sera fouillé, donc je vais devoir laisser mon katana, vois si tu peux planquer un couteau ou deux.  
Enfin, je me souviens qu'il avait une famille : une femme craintive et une gamine toujours enjouée et souriante, je la voyais souvent lorsque je bossais là-bas. Par contre je ne pense pas qu'on pourra se servir de ça, l'amour que leur portait la cible était plus que froid....

-Un manique de la sécurité, hein? On va voir jusqu'à où... Ça te dit une entré style les grands méchants de Batman?

Elle pouvait voir d'ici le visage de singe se tordre en une surprise immonde.  
"J'ai trop regardé de dessins animés hier..."

-Genre, on bousille la boite de courant, on passe par des cachettes sans être vu et on débarque sans bruit derrière Australo en criant « BOUH! ». Par contre, je sais pas encore quoi faire pour ça 'famille'

Entendant ça, Amon pila net, causant trois accidents. Toute envie de rire avait quitté son être, et il se mit à gronder

-Line........... Si on fait ça pourquoi m'avoir teint les cheveux???

Étonnamment, son katana s'était retrouvé dans sa main sans même qu'il y fasse attention.

Un des conducteurs venait de les rejoindre pour les engueuler, il faut dire qu'il s'était pris un mur à cause de l'arrêt brutal de la moto. Malheureusement pour lui, avant même qu'il ait pût se plaindre, il se prit un violent coup de garde de katana dans la tête, le rendant instantanément KO. Les autres conducteurs accidentés semblèrent alors perdre toute envie de se manifester.

-Explications ! Tout de suite !!!

La jeune femme recula de trois pas de sécurité en ne quittant le katana des yeux. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire amusé sur le visage. Mais elle était la seule car tout le monde autours d'eux était pétrifié.

-Hum...c'est une bonne question...

Voyant une veine palpitant sur le front du soldat, elle pouffa et continua.

-Je viens juste d'y penser, et puis, c'est ta faute! C'est à cause de la moto que j'ai pensé à Batman!

Elle prit un air hautain en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

-Et puis, y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, moi je suis une cinglée, pas une imbécile !

Il la regarda pendant une dizaine de secondes, sans ciller ni prononcer le moindre son, puis tout à coup donna un coup de sabre vers la gorge de la jeune femme.  
La lame était passée à 2mm de sa cible.

-Hah... J'aurai pourtant juré être à portée...  
Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique, puis il s'avança vers elle, faisant courir sa lame contre la gorge de la cible. Arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux  
-Nous allons finir cette foutue mission, mais je peux t'assurer que je t'en ferai baver dès qu'on sera revenu à la Shinra...

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire angélique, pas le moins affolé par le sabre sous sa gorge. Après tout elle était indispensable à la mission, et s'il tuait sa partenaire il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit confirmé dans son poste de turk.

Elle réprima ensuite une envie furieuse de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais ce n'était pas facile avec la moue furieuse qu'il affichait à présent. Elle senti son sourire s'agrandir et s'enfuit vers le bâtiment à infiltrer avant de lui décrocher un sourire heureux et de beugler par dessus son épaule.  
-Alors on fait une entrée à la Batman ou pas ?

Partit comme c'était, la personne qui lirait le rapport de mission succomberait à une crise cardiaque fulgurante, et avec un peu de chance il s'agirait d'Achychose…

« Je ne me suis pas éclatée comme ça depuis longtemps »

Amon soupira, se demandant lequel des deux était le plus dingue, et préféra ne rien répondre, si ce n'est de se placer sous une fenêtre et de faire la courte échelle.  
-Après toi, ma chère...

Elle lui fit un sourire et se positionna pour commencer son ascension. Commencer est le mot à retenir, car tout à coup l'équilibre dans lequel elle était devint plus que précaire et elle tomba durement les fesses par terre.

Il lui fit un sourire angélique, qui s'agrandie encore d'avantage en apercevant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme.

-Oups?

Elle se releva et s'épousseta de la manière la moins ridicule possible, puis attendit qu'il se replace pour s'élancer.

"Pas cette fois mon coco, je me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois!"

Devant son regard ahurie elle sauta, mit son pied sur la figure de l'apprenti-turk et se propulsa vers la fenêtre.

A terre avec l'étrange impression d'avoir l'empreinte des chaussure de la femme gravée à jamais sur le visage, il la vit prononcer un « oups » si convainquant d'innocence que s'en était presque offensant, puis lui lancer l'extrémité d'une corde.

Se frottant la tête, il regarda la jeune femme qui persistait à faire de grands sourires innocents et lui rendit un énorme sourire hypocrite.

"Hooo...Une corde....Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je tire?"

Il tira violemment, jusqu'à entendre le bruit de quelqu'un qui prend un mur.

"Haaaaaa elle était à l'autre bout... Comme c'est dommage…"

Ricanant, il entreprit de grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre en utilisant une caisse abandonnée, ne faisant pas confiance à la jeune femme pour le faire monter en sécurité après cela et lui fit un grand sourire une fois arrivé à son niveau.

-On y va?

Laureline se frotta la joue l'air énervée, puis lui fit signe de passer devant d'un geste de la main.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, et les deux turks infiltrés en territoire ennemi se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une terrifiante pièce peinte en rose fuchsia, les laissant bouche bée et hésitants quand à la conduite à avoir.

Amon était prêt à trouver une salle de torture, des corps en décomposition, des prisonniers, n'importe quoi d'horrible, mais un espace clos peint ainsi était bien trop déconcertant pour lui, c'était bien trop soudain…

« Australo a changé de bord ? Ou bien de décorateur peut-être ? »

De son côté, Line avait repéré une être vivant et potentiellement hostile au fond de la pièce. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans la pénombre elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle y parvint.

Devant eux se tenait une petite fille innocente avec de grands yeux marron et des cheveux châtains coiffés en tresses. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et leur tendit un nounours beige avec un ruban autour du coup.

-Vous êtes mes anges? On va jouer ensemble, d'accord?  
Prenant la main d'Amon, elle l'entraina à sa suite vers un berceau un peu plus loin.

Elle désigna la poupée qu'il contenait au pauvre turk désemparé

-Voila Cendrillon, tu seras son papa et moi sa maman.  
Elle fit un grand sourire vers Laureline et reprit la parole.

-Et toi t'es marraine la fée!

Quelques secondes plus tard, une poupée bébé se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme, lui retournant un regard sans vie. Un regard signifiant clairement « help » vers son équipière ne l'aida pas puisque celle-ci lui fit un sourire amusé et se lança dans le rôle qui lui avait été assigné.

"O...K... On fait quoi maintenant?"

La petite rigola et dansa sur la pointe de pied avant de s'arrêter, la mine songeuse.  
-Mais on est de gentils parents, hein! Comme ma maman à moi."

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'agenouilla près de la petite fille et tenta de lui faire un grand sourire  
-Dis-moi mon cœur, pourquoi ton papa n'est pas un bon parent? Je ne voudrai pas être un mauvais papa.

-Papa il crie tout le temps, et après maman a du mal à marcher. Et puis papa je ne le vois jamais !

Laureline , qui portait maintenant un magnifique chapeau rose avec une étoile dorée à son sommet, cessa de faire tourner la fausse baguette magique au dessus de la poupée et lança un regard triste vers l'enfant.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fit couper par la porte s'ouvrant à la volée, laissant entrer une jeune femme brune.  
-Sophia?  
Elle se stoppa brutalement en voyant les deux intrus, et mis quelques secondes avant de surmonter le choc de voir deux personnes relativement bizarres, avouons-le, jouer avec sa fille.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
Sophia fit un grand sourire en répondant.

-C'est mes anges maman!  
Laureline sourit en agitant sa baguette et Amon tenta d'en faire autant mais ne parvint qu'a un résultat quelque-peu crispé.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, la jeune mère trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et les deux turks cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier sans trop de casse.  
Tout à coup Laureline se tourna vers Amon l'air déçue.

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'y croire.

-Tu y croirais toi…?

-Ba pourquoi pas ? Je suis sur que c'est à cause de toi, si t'étais pas si crispé aussi ça serait surement plus crédible !

-Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux ? Joli ton chapeau en passant, son rose se marie très bien à tes yeux…

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à son tour lorsque de derrière la mère encore sous le choc leur parvint une voix désagréable, elle avait un étrange accent qui rendait les paroles dures à comprendre.

-Alors comme ça tu abrites les deux fauteurs de troubles du quartier? Tu me déçois fortement Amanda.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un être semblant être le chainon manquant de l'évolution du singe vers l'homme. Pas bien grand, velu, le visage cruel et simiesque, tels étaient les meilleurs qualificatifs pour décrire leur cible, Australo Pete Thèque.

La jeune femme tenta de protester mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et il se recula en prononçant un simple « tuez-la… », laissant la place à plusieurs hommes en arme.

Laureline vit au ralenti les coups de feu retentir et les balles toucher la mère. Cette dernière s'arqua, les yeux toujours écarquillés et tomba en arrière, inerte, alors qu'une auréole carmine l'entourait peut à peut.

Un seul son troubla les quelques secondes de silence suivantes.

-Maman ?

De son côté, le visage recouvert du sang de la mère, Amon était sous le choc, le cri de la petite avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait depuis longtemps tenté d'enfouir dans sa mémoire.

Flash-back, Wutai dix ans auparavant :

La salle est plongée dans la pénombre, et tout autour de lui des personnes semblent se recueillir. Quoi de plus normal pour une veillée funèbre. Surélevé par rapports à eux se trouve un corps, l'air paisible dans la mort et entouré d'offrandes et d'encens, son frère ainé.

Amon comprend évidemment ce qui se passe et pourquoi, il comprend que mourir au combat est considéré comme un grand honneur au sein de leur clan, et il a grandit bercé par ce moto, cependant la pilule est dure à passer. Son clan a toujours été réputé pour former certains des meilleurs épéistes de Wutai, et son frère était considéré comme un prodige au sein même de cette élite. Pourtant, le voilà étendu devant-eux…

Effectivement la pilule est dure à passer ; pour le jeune adolescent il s'agit surtout de la perte de toutes ses illusions, sans oublier la disparition de son modèle et accessoirement frère.

Il fronce les sourcils en sentant un léger picotement au niveau de ses yeux. Des larmes ? Le voilà qui pleure à présent… Même s'il sait que c'est normal vis à vis des circonstances, il s'en veut de cette preuve de faiblesse et maudit intérieurement son frère ainé d'avoir été trop faible pour survivre.

Doucement une main se glisse dans la sienne. C'est sa sœur ainée qui tente de le réconforter et qui lui sourit tristement. Lentement, elle l'attire contre lui, et il se laisse bercer par le battement du cœur de la jeune femme. Là, dans ce cocon de chaleur, il se calme, sèche les quelques larmes traitresses et vide son esprit.

Tout à coup l'atmosphère paisible change du tout au tout, deux objets sont lancés de l'extérieur par les fenêtres et atterrissent au milieu de la salle. Deux grenades lancés au milieu d'une foule en plein recueillement font beaucoup de dégâts, et alors que les survivants hébétés sont aspergés du sang de leurs frères et sœurs, de leurs parents, une quinzaine d'inconnus pénètrent dans la salle en courant, l'arme au poing et ouvrent le feu sur les Natsume.

Impuissant et trop choqué pour bouger, Amon voit sa famille périr sous ses yeux, les uns après les autres. Il ne se débat même pas lorsqu'une main se saisit de son bras et le tire dans une direction. Heureusement pour lui il s'agit de sa sœur, et les deux courent à travers les couloirs de la maison, laissant le son des hurlements et des coups de feu derrière eux.

Enfin ils arrivent à destination, et rapidement elle ouvre la trappe cachée dans le plancher et le pousse à l'intérieur. Elle s'apprête à y entrer à son tour mais entend plusieurs personnes approcher en courant, et après un regard d'excuse à l'adolescent, referme la cache. Quelques secondes plus tard deux hommes débarquent devant elle et ne perdent pas un instant avant de tirer.

Lentement, comme au ralentit, le corps de la jeune femme bascule, et son sang pénètre le sol, tombant goute par goute sur le visage de l'enfant caché en dessous.

Fin du flash-back :

Il reprend conscience en murmurant le nom de sa défunte sœur et tremble de tous ces membres, non pas de peur mais de rage pure et dure, une rage enfouie aux tréfonds de son âme. Devant ses yeux la fillette, Sophia lui semble-t-il, pleure et secoue inutilement le corps sans vie de sa mère pendant que le « père » ricane.

Cette vision finit de libérer toute l'étendue de la rage présente depuis toujours au fond de son cœur, et sans qu'il en ait conscience il est face au premier garde et le décapite d'un mouvement souple. Etonnamment il ne semble plus avoir le contrôle sur son corps.

La tête de sa victime n'a pas encore atteint le sol qu'il empale un second adversaire, puis, pivotant pour dégager sa lame, il désarme un troisième d'un coup de pied et l'égorge proprement.

Une sorte de picotement au flanc l'incite à y jeter un œil et il voit avec surprise d'un des larbins lui a donné un coup de couteau. Il n'a presque rien senti, comme s'il était anesthésié. On ne peut en dire autant de l'agresseur qu'il attrape d'une main avant de lui mordre sauvagement le nez, l'arrachant même, avant de le décapiter prestement quand ce dernier tentait de porter ses mains à son visage.

Il sent le goût du sang de ses adversaires dans sa bouche et ce nectar lui semble meilleur que le plus sublime des vins. Son visage, sons corps entier en est recouvert, et son esprit est serin, en paix, aucun remord ne vient le troubler alors qu'il passe à la victime suivante.

La seule chose dont il se rend compte dans son esprit embrumé par la folie meurtrière et qu'il rit pendant l'intégralité du massacre, un rire dément que jamais encore il ne s'est entendu pousser avant aujourd'hui.

De son côté, Laureline sursauta en voyant son partenaire se ruer vers leurs ennemis.

Faisant venir dans sa main une de ses lames, elle fonça aider Amon qui avait une nouvelle teinture à la hauteur des cheveux de Reno.  
Elle trancha la trachée du premier garde qui lui passa sous la main puis se servit du corps du pour se protéger des balles ennemies avant de donner un puissant coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe d'une personne à sa droite. Ce dernier se courba sous la douleur et elle en profita pour prendre appuis sur sa nuque et se projeter dans les airs pour lancer ses lames sur les cibles. Reprenant son équilibre avec sa main droite, elle utilisa son élan pour arracher l'œil d'un autre truand qui s'était approché de trop près.  
La pièce colorée en rose était devenue une chambre mortuaire où les corps jonchaient le sol, faisant comme une sorte de moquette morbide.

Un hurlement de peur attira son attention et elle vit leur cible s'enfuir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient alors que son partenaire sanguinolent s'élançait à sa poursuite. Elle tenta de le rejoindre mais fut retenue dans la pièce par l'arrivée de nouveau gardes.

« Same player play again… »

Elle enfonça une autre lame dans le bas ventre d'un garde qui vomit du sang immédiatement, puis elle se décala et faucha la jambe d'un type qui la chargeait. Les hurlements de douleurs avaient depuis longtemps cessés de retentir dans ses oreilles, mais le craquement sonore se répercuta sur les murs repeint d'hémoglobine.  
Elle entendait néanmoins sans mal les rires hystériques d'Amon qui devait continuer à s'amuser un peu plus loin.

« Sophia...nous ne somme pas des anges, ou alors nos ailles sont rouges...comme le sang que nous faisons couler…"

Elle mit un uppercut dans le nez d'un anonyme et poursuivit sa route, laissant elle aussi un peu de son sang couler au sol au fil de sa progression. Elle avait plusieurs blessures mais elles étaient superficielles et ne la gênaient pas réellement dans ses mouvements.

Elle pensait d'avantage à Sophia, le véritable ange qui avait une désormais une auréole de sang, celui de sa mère.

Amon, lui, poursuivait un homme dans le couloir. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais quelque part derrière le brouillard écarlate qui avait consumé son esprit, il savait que cet être répugnant était sa proie.  
Souriant tel un prédateur, il se prêta avec joie au jeu de chat et de la souris.

Deux gardes arrivèrent en même temps, portant des battons électriques. Un combat oh combien inégal… Il ne dura d'ailleurs que quelques secondes.  
Esquivant un coup, il bloqua celui du deuxième homme avec son sabre pendant qu'il enfonçait les doigts de sa main libre dans les orbites du premier, puis, repoussant le second, il lui donna un puissant coup de sabre qui l'ouvre de l'épaule au nombril.  
Il pourrait achever celui qui hurle de douleur, aveuglé, mais n'a pas assez de clémence et préfère l'écarter d'un coup de pied. Après tout, quel est l'intérêt de s'amuser avec un jouet déjà à moitié cassé ?

Sa proie quand à elle en a profité pour prendre un peu d'avance, elle est à 5m. Prenant de l'élan, Amon lance son sabre, qui intercepte l'homme à la jambe, le transperçant de part en part.

Ca y est, la proie est à lui! L'être qui fut Amon pousse un rire joyeux et très lentement s'approche, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres recouvertes de sang.  
Ronronnant, il extrait lentement le sabre de son fourreau de chair, appréciant chaque note de la mélodie que représentent les hurlements de douleur de sa proie.

Faisant un sourire macabre, il retourne sa victime d'un coup de pied, histoire de voir son regard alors qu'elle agonisera, puis très lentement, prenant son temps, il lève sa lame, prêt à donner le coup final. Ce coup ne le tuera pas immédiatement, mais il souffrira pendant des heures, sans le moindre espoir de survie…

Faisant un sourire de gosse, le tueur observe sa lame foncer vers sa cible, avant de se stopper en entendant un unique cri d'effroi

Sophia se tient sur le seuil de la porte

En état de choc, Amon reprend conscience. Du sang recouvre l'intégralité de ses vêtements, et il semble que le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau sois recouverte. Touchant ses longs cheveux, il voit même le liquide carmin goutter du bout de ses mèches.  
Il lâche son arme et porte ses mains gantées à son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ???

Boitillant jusqu'à la porte (elle s'était prise une balle dans la jambe), Son équipière eut la surprise de voir Sophia tétanisée devant Amon, lui même figé en regardant ses mains, et gisant aux pieds de ce dernier le corps immobile de leur cible à côté d'un katana recouvert de sang.

Elle le vit se balancer d'avant en arrière tel un enfant alors que son souffle devenait rauque et qu'il continuait d'observer ses mains d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang ne lui appartenant pas, puis tout à coup il porta ses mains à ses tempes et poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Il revoyait tout le massacre, ou plutôt la boucherie, qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre, et surtout il se rappelait du plaisir animal qu'il avait ressenti pendant toute cette horreur.

A la grande surprise de la jeune femme il saisi ensuite son sabre et en plaça la pointe contre son torse.

« Oh le con !!!! »

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui arracha le sabre des mains avant de le saisir par le col de son t-shirt sanguinolent.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'ALLAIS FAIRE ABRUTI!!! TU CROIS QUE SE SUICIDER VA RÉSOUDRE TOUT LES PROBLÈMES? LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE TU TE FOUS LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL!!!

Elle se saisi du sabre et lui fit une entaille sur le bras.

-Si tu ne peux pas vivre avec des meurtres sur la conscience, fallait pas t'engager. Un homme doit être responsable de ses actes, merdes! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas un lâche!

Elle le lâcha et alla vérifier le pouls de leur cible, soupirant avec soulagement lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il s'était juste évanoui (et s'était fait dessus à sa grande répugnance).

C'est alors que Sophia couru faire un câlin en sanglotant à l'homme brisé (et recouvert de sang, on le précisera jamais assez à ce niveau là), au grand choc de ce dernier.

"Ai-je le droit de laisser cette enfant faire ça? Elle ne me connais même pas, et après ce que j'ai fait je ne le mérite clairement pas..."

Comme si elle sentait son doute, Sophia s'agrippa encore d'avantage à lui, et inconsciemment il passa son bras autours du corps frêle.

Lorsque la fillette fut à peu près calmée il se remit sur ses jambes et jura lorsqu'une douleur le fit se plier en deux. Sa blessure venait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Jetant un œil à son équipière qui boitillait il lui fit remarquer qu'il allait leur falloir des soins rapidement.

La petite agrippa le t-shirt de linette et lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Marraine, vous avez mal ?

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire rassurant

-Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas

« Absolument, on va juste se faire engueuler par Harchi à notre retour... bah, s'il y a trop de remontrance, je le menacerais de le laisser dans un casier… »

Elle mit des menottes à leur proie et s'assit avec soulagement.

"Bon bien, y a plus cas...."

Elle soupira et sortit son PHS.

-Alloooooo? Harnold ? Tu peux envoyer une équipe médicale à la planque ? On a dut faire un peu de nettoyage sur place…

15 minutes plus tard, une ambulance camouflée en voiture civile passa les prendre et les raccompagna jusqu'aux locaux de la Shinra.  
Baigné et pansé, le trio sortit de 'infirmerie, pour tomber nez à nez avec Har... Bref, le type qui avait donné la mission, et il n'avait pas l'air ravis.

-Vous vous rendez-compte du bordel que vous avez causé? Et je ne parle même pas de la cible, il est sous le choc et a fait une hémorragie! Vive l'infiltration! Vu comment vous étiez recouvert de votre sang vous devez être encore plus nuls que je ne croyais !!

Amon lui fit un sourire carnassier

-C'était pas notre sang...

Il ressenti un certain plaisir à voir le bureaucrate pâlir considérablement, puis gronda lorsque le regard de ce dernier passa à sa petite protégée.

-Et d'abord c'est quoi cette chose! hurla-t-il en montrant la petite fille du doigt, doigt que Sophia s'empressa de mordre, faisant hurler Harch-quelque chose

-Allons allons Sophia, ne mord pas dans n'importe quoi, on ne sait pas où ça a trainé et si ça ne contient pas des microbes!

Il vit du coin de l'œil son équipière lui jeter un regard qui voulait dire "regarde qui parle!"

-Espèce de... Espèce de!!!!

Etonnamment, Harchose avait le teint clignotant, il alternait sans cesse entre le blanc et le rouge.

Laureline grogna en se massant les tempes.

"Dernière fois que je prends ces comprimés, ça fait un affreux mal de crâne quand il y a un Harny dans le coin."

-Écoutez, on peut en parler demain?"

Le bureaucrate resta figé puis se tourna lentement vers elle.

-HORS DE QUESTION!

"…Oh, toi mon bonhomme...."

La turk fronça des sourcils et fit un sourire froid.

-Bien, venez, je vais faire notre rapport

Elle le prit par la cravate et l'entraina de force vers un casier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites!!!

-J'assure ma santé mentale…

Elle le poussa dans le compartiment exigu et verrouilla la porte.

-Quelqu'un veut ma photo?

Les médecins qui s'étaient arrêtés en voyant le spectacle pâlirent et retournèrent à leurs occupations en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les cris de fureurs de Harmachin.

-J'aurais dû le bâillonner…

Prenant la main de Sophia dans la sienne, Amon eut un air hésitant.

-Comment tu pense que Shinra vas réagir si je lui demande s'il est possible que j'emménage dans une chambre plus grande parce que j'adopte la fille d'une cible?

La turk se mordit la lèvre.

-Je sais pas...avec de bonnes relations peut être?

Elle regarda Sophia jouer avec le pantalon du soldat. Et sourit.

-Mais qu'un membre de la Shinrah adopte une orpheline serait plutôt bien vu, non?"

"En plus avec une bouille pareille, elle peut faire fondre le plus dur des cœurs!"

Voyant qu'on s'intéressait à elle, la petite tourna ses grands yeux marron vers les deux adultes et fit un énorme sourire chaleureux.

"C'est chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....."

* * *

Voilà, mission terminée, les turks rentrent à la base avec un cadeau surprise pour la plus grande joie d'Ar-machin (c'était quoi déjà son vrai nom Nemon? :p)

Si vous souhaitez découvrir ce que donne une enfant de 10 ans élevée par deux psychos, vous pouvez toujours lire ma fic "chasse à l'homme" qui raconte les péripétie de sophia quelques années plus tard. Il est en tout cas évident qu'elle fout autant le bordel que ses parents...

Si vous avez aimé (ou pas), s'il vous plait prenez trente secondes et laissez moi un commentaire pour m'expliquer pourquoi et ce que j'aurai pût améliorer.

Enfin (après je vous fout la paix, promis), je dédie cette fic à nemon (qui jouait cette chère laureline) à qui je souhaite courage et réussite dans ses études, revient nous vite !!!


End file.
